


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by moonyredmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Arguing, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Desire, Drama, Halloween, M/M, Nudity, Potions, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shrieking Shack, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strip Tease, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has Remus, and everything is great. Everything except the fact that Remus insists they keep it a secret when Sirius would rather shout it from the rooftops.</p>
<p>Can Sirius deal with his boyfriend's insecurity?</p>
<p>And don't forget the sexy-times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun Under Water

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to make this a oneshot, but after writing Remus as an insecure teenager I became intrigued. Let's see how this goes... :)
> 
> As always, I own nothing.
> 
> Readers make me super happy, reviews even more so!

It was late, and the Gryffindors were slowly finding their way to their dormitories from the common room after an evening of hardcore studying. Finals were starting, and the frantic desperation was beginning to set in; well, for most at least. Every year without fail the students would realize how little they really knew, and attempt to fill the gap in a matter of days.

This was never a problem for Remus, Sirius, or James. The only reason they even cared that finals were approaching was because Peter would constantly pester them, asking for lengthy explanations of everything he didn’t remember and begging them to quiz him every chance he had. It wouldn’t be so painful if he ever got anything right on the first try.

Today Sirius had been at Peter’s mercy, and his face was beginning to show it. Every time the smaller boy poked his head around the corner Sirius would shiver and grit his teeth hard, willing himself to become invisible. His skin was turning pale and bags were forming under his eyes from annoyance. He joked that any longer and his hair would start to turn grey.

Remus had suggested James lend the invisibility cloak to each of them in turn, but he had just laughed and kept it for himself; the greedy bastard. Helping Peter didn’t bother the werewolf much; but with his prefect duties, the approaching full moon, and all his own studying they all knew he couldn’t shoulder the heavy task of ensuring their friend passed sixth year on his own. Even so, Remus couldn’t help but feel guilty that Sirius, the least patient of them all, had to suffer for it.

When everyone but them had left the common room, he leaned over to Sirius until his lips were at the boy’s ear. “I bet you could use a nice, hot bath,” he whispered slowly. He smiled as Sirius exhaled a shaky breath. “Grab the map and meet me in the Prefect’s bath in fifteen minutes.” Sirius stood immediately, momentarily forgetting how tired he was, and sprinted up the stairs before Remus could tell him the new password. He sighed and scribbled “sea breeze” on a piece of parchment and slide it under the Fat Lady’s frame before leaving. When it shut behind him, he hissed at her to wake up.

“Heavens, child, where are you off to at his hour?” she asked, yawning wide.

“I left a book in the library,” he said without missing a beat. “Would you tell Sirius to look down when he comes out?” Before she could ask what he meant, he slipped away.

It didn’t take him long to reach the statue guarding the entrance; by this point the trip was second nature to him. “Sea breeze,” he whispered, and the statue moved aside. Remus stepped in quickly and checked to make sure nobody else was inside. Thankfully, it was empty. He sighed and stretched his arms, then grabbed a stack of towels and started the water and a few of his favorite taps. Blue, green, and pink liquids poured out generously, and the tub filled with scented water and a nice layer of foamy bubbles. He stopped the colored taps first, then let the rest of the tub fill up before stopping the water. With a smile he stripped naked, folded his clothes nicely by the side of the tub--if you could call something so large a tub--and lowered himself into the water. It was hot, but not painfully so. The heat soothed his muscles and he sighed happily, sinking further into the water until his ears were resting on bubbles. He closed his eyes and had nearly drifted off by the time the door opened again.

“Don’t you dare,” said Sirius with a grin. “You didn’t have me come all this way to fall asleep on me.” He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside, kicked off his shoes, and unbuttoned his pants, all without breaking his gaze. “You should be a little more discreet you know, or the Fat Lady will figure us out soon enough.” Remus sunk lower in the bubbles to hide his blush when Sirius pulled off his pants, but the older boy noticed.

“You’re still shy around me?” he teased, eyes gleaming. He stepped out of the pants and kicked them aside, then removed his socks with a swift motion. “Should I turn around to finish?” He laughed and licked his lips.

“Don’t you dare,” answered Remus quietly, unable to move his mouth too much unless he wanted to eat soap. His eyes stayed fixed on Sirius as he looped his thumbs under the band of his briefs and pulled down slowly, revealing his hip bones. Remus felt himself harden immediately and groaned. Sirius laughed. “You’re such a tease.”

“You love it.” He ran his tongue along his teeth and pulled down further, watching Remus intently. His cock peeked out as Sirius pushed the briefs down his legs, and he turned around to show Remus his tight ass when he leaned over, pushing them all the way down to his ankles. “Hard yet?” he laughed.

“You aren’t,” answered Remus, eying the boy’s half-erect cock.

“It’s cold out here,” he frowned, walking toward the tub. “And I’m not the one who’s been getting the show.”

“Map,” Remus said before Sirius even put a toe in. He sighed and pulled the map out from his robes then set it on the towels beside the tub. Remus didn’t mind; he was enjoying the view immensely. He glanced at it quickly, but saw nobody moving around nearby.

“I don’t know why you care so much,” Sirius said, lowering himself into the water. “We wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want to be found out just a little bit.” They could argue about this much too long, and Remus and his pulsing cock didn’t feel like wasting any more time.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he growled.

Sirius obliged with a grin, straddling Remus as he pushed him against the side of the tub. He parted the boy’s lips with his tongue and let it dance around in his mouth before trailing down to his neck, sucking and biting the whole way. Remus moaned as he felt Sirius harden against him, wishing now that he hadn’t put in so many bubbles; he was missing the view beneath the water.

“Sirius,” he moaned when the boy grabbed his cock. It had been days since he had been touched there, and it felt like electricity was shooting through his body.

Sirius grinned. “I like the way you say my name.” He leaned down and circled the boy’s left nipple with his tongue as he slowly began moving his hand along the cock. The more moans escaped Remus’s lips, the more excited Sirius became. His cock twitched and hummed with each gasp of breath and he wanted more than anything to be filled from behind with the werewolf’s pleasure. It was too late for that now, so he settled for the next best thing.

Remus tried to protest when Sirius submerged his head, but was unable to speak when he felt a warm mouth around his cock, tongue dancing mercilessly along his shaft and around the tip. The pressure built quickly, steadily, as he thrust against Sirius, losing himself in the amazing feeling of his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he clutched the sides of the pool as he came violently, his body twitching in delicious spasms of pleasure. Even after he had finished the climax, Sirius continued to gently tongue his drained cock, lengthening the number of spasms. “You’re going to--drown--if you stay down there,” Remus managed, breathless.

Sirius broke the surface of the water, bubbles dripping from his dark hair. “Then I would die happy,” he said. Remus pulled Sirius toward him and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on the boy’s lips. It was salty and bitter, but the thought made it sweet.

After a moment Sirius pulled away, breathless. “Do you…?” He watched Remus carefully. “I brought a condom.”

Remus looked down and pulled away slightly. “Sirius…” He sighed.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” said Sirius quickly, pulling Remus back into him. He didn't want to spoil the mood completely. “I can wait for that,” he assured him, tilting his head up by his chin so Remus would look him in the eyes again. “Though you did promise me a nice, hot bath.” He bit his lip. “There are always other ways to make it... hot.”

Remus couldn’t help but smile back to him before pushing Sirius against the side of the pool and dipping his own head under the water.


	2. Empty Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds out about a Halloween party that Lily will be at, and James wants to go despite the impending full moon. Sirius is the only one not okay with Remus being left alone.

It was a Friday afternoon, and instead of his usual after-class mischief and weekend shenanigans enjoyed with his friends, Remus was in the library. He wasn’t making up work or studying; exams were much too far away to think about now, and he was more likely to turn in an assignment a day early than late. This was voluntary, and also greatly encouraged by James. Any way to get even the slightest bit closer to Lily Evans was enthusiastically embraced, and this was no exception.

“Thanks for agreeing to help me out, Remus,” said Lily, spreading out her books and unrolling a foot of parchment. “I’m sure this isn’t how you want to be spending your Friday.” An apologetic look colored her face; something that seemed to be reserved for a select few individuals, Remus included.

Remus smiled and opened up his own notes, which were wedged expertly into his textbook--the spine suffered, but it was the most efficient way to keep track of everything. It really wasn’t a chore to help Lily, in fact he enjoyed spending time with someone else who cared about school work as much as he did. James and Sirius, while genius wizards, were lazy and careless when it came to academics. At least they were both charming enough to get away with it.

“I was honestly surprised when you asked. I doubt you need any help as the top of the class.” That wasn’t entirely true; he was surprised that she had asked, but mostly because he knew how negatively she felt toward James and he assumed the same distaste might rub off on him the more aggressive his friend grew. Apparently that was not the case, because this was the third time this month she had willingly and openly spent time with him. He smoothed out his parchment and waited for Lily to finish emptying her bag.

“I missed our last class though,” she said with a small frown. “Madame Pomfrey wouldn’t let me leave, which was utterly ridiculous, and now I have to catch up. James offered, of course, but, you know.” She huffed, then smiled. “Thanks again.”

He laughed. “A single class is hardly a big deal,” he said, skimming his first page from that lesson. “But I get it, and you’re welcome.” She watched him expectantly and he passed the parchment over. “This will probably be important. We brewed another Strengthening Solution but you had that down probably, what, second year?” Lily laughed because it was true. Nobody becomes a potions prodigy by sitting back and only doing what is shown in class. Remus knew Lily worked hard for her knowledge, just like he did. “But Slughorn mentioned Golpalott’s Third Law, so it might be fair game for exams even though it isn’t actually in the lesson plans until next year.”

“Oh sure, the law for antidotes, specifically mixed antidotes,” she said, shrugging. “That won’t be a problem.” Her eyes danced across the page as she nodded. Remus suddenly felt strangely self-conscious as he watched her examine his writing. Half of it he probably didn’t need to write down, but it would be helpful when he went back to study if only for context. Lily probably already knew everything on that damn piece of parchment, and for some reason he felt the need to explain that he did too, and the notes were just a reminder. But that was ridiculous, because if Lily didn’t think he was smart she wouldn’t have asked him for help. His damn werewolf brain was making him neurotic with the full moon approaching so quickly.

“I do remember mentioning that you didn’t miss much,” he muttered, as a way to calm his overactive brain without sounding overly self conscious.

“Right, I remember.” It didn’t take long before she nodded a final time, jotted down a few lines of notes, copied one of the diagrams, then handed the parchment back. Remus grabbed it and returned her smile, tucking it back into its proper textbook location. “Well, I guess you won’t have to sacrifice much time after all.”

“It really isn’t a problem, if you want to go over anything else.” While he said it, she was already packing up.

“No, no,” she shook her head. “I have a party tomorrow to prepare for anyway.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. “It’s a pre-Halloween thing out in Hogsmeade for the Slug Club and friends and essentially anyone else who hears about it, but I have to help make sure the _venue_ is all set up.” He snickered at the way she accentuated the word. Remus had no experience with parties, let alone parties outside of Hogwarts, but he did know that Slughorn could go overboard with his club. A moment of silence passed and she sighed, picked up her bag. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“No, it really isn’t,” he said, laughing a little. “It sounds fun, have a good time.”

“I know I’ve said it too many times, but thanks again.” She waved lightly and turned on her heel, walking away. Remus gathered the rest of his things, but had hardly slung his bag onto his shoulder before she was back. “You can come, if you want.” She was hanging on the side of the entrance awkwardly. “To the party, I mean.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I have plans tomorrow." Werewolf plans. "Maybe next time.” He watched her with a smile, and she returned it after a beat.

“No problem, have a good weekend.” She left again, and shortly after Remus followed. He didn’t know where she was going, but he hated that awkward situation of two people leaving the same place and going to the same place but not actually walking together. After a good couple of minutes, he left the library as well. Good, she was long past this hallway. He turned the corner, but before he could react he crashed into a body and nearly toppled over.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Lily exclaimed, looking around to see if anything had fallen, but the ground was clear. Thankfully she was too small to cause any real damage.

“I thought you had just left,” Remus said slowly, and Lily flushed.

“I just realized that inviting you, even without your acceptance, is essentially extending an invitation to all your friends.” Those piercing green eyes searched his as she bit her lip.

“I won’t tell them.” He couldn’t help but be a little insulted by her suggesting he would share this with James--he did have a filter and a reasonable amount of social intelligence--, but Lily raised a hand to silence him.

“I’m sure you won’t, but they will find out.” Remus sighed. Yes, that was probably true. “James will find out, one way or another.” Lily sighed loudly at the idea and Remus stifled a laugh. Sometimes he wondered if James was making everything worse for himself, or if he would ever actually get through to her. “What I want you to do is tell him I’m going to this party, but also tell him that is not welcome, and if he does show up I will not hesitate to hex him.” She huffed. “Also, I have a date, so he had better not try anything.”

Remus raised his eyebrows involuntarily. This would be news to James, and not good news. “Fair enough. I’ll send the message.” He grinned. “Goodbye for real?”

Lily looked down, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Yes.” She turned the corner swiftly and was gone in a moment. James would not be happy, and Remus didn’t want to be the one to break him the news. Not that it would discourage him too significantly; it would only give him a person on whom to take out his jealousy and unrequited desires. If anything, that would only make Lily hate him more, and then the rest of the Marauders would never hear the end of it. Great.

With a sudden realization of the fact that he had been standing there alone for far too long and probably looked like a crazy person, stiff as stone, he shook off and walked as fast as he could to the common room. Sirius and James had been planning on lounging by the lake, with Peter undoubtedly tagging along, but hopefully he could catch them beforehand. He didn’t feel like lugging his bag around all night.

When he got to the common room, he was relieved to see Sirius and James still sitting by the fire, reading some Muggle magazines with Peter huddled nearby with a textbook. Without stopping for pleasantries, he relayed Lily’s news to James, whose smile grew wider and wider with each word.

“Do you know what this means?” he asked, tossing his magazine to the side. It opened to the centerfold as it landed, and Remus was too slow averting his eyes, and caught a glimpse of a shapely bush atop a wide and welcoming vaginal region. Gross.

“How are you two so shameless? How can you possibly be comfortable reading that out in the open together?” Sirius bit his lip to hide his grin; Remus knew those pictures did absolutely nothing for him, so that was acceptable. James, though, was sometimes a bit too confident and open in his sexuality. The thought of looking at anything remotely related to porn with anyone but Sirius made him shiver.

“That is irrelevant,” James waved his questions away. “I will ask again, do you know what this means?” He watched Remus expectantly, then switched his view to Sirius and back. “Come on, work with me here.”

“It means Evans still doesn’t want you,” Sirius said with a smirk. Peter poked his head up to listen, but didn’t join in.

“Ah-ha- _ha_ ,” he said dryly. “That could be, or perhaps she is just playing hard to get. She has been toying with me for years now, so that isn’t about to change.” He stood up for some reason, so Remus took his seat next to Sirius. It was in his nature to grab the boy’s hand, but the moment he noticed his arm move he froze, his insides turning to ice. He shifted his weight to hide the motion and did his best to recover from the rapid pounding of his heart, avoiding Sirius’s eyes. That was too close.

“It means she thought about me!” James exclaimed, clearly frustrated that nobody was as excited for him as they should be. “It means she is going to this party, and she immediately thought about _me_. Maybe it wasn’t in the way I wanted, since she didn’t ask me to go as her date, but she did think about how I would want to use it as an excuse to spend time with her. That means it is working.” He grinned stupidly and Sirius laughed.

“What, the stalking?” Remus smiled slightly at Sirius’s infectious laugh. James frowned.

“I’m not stalking her.” He crossed his arms. “I’m just harassing her with my insistent proposals and charm. There is a difference.” Sirius raised his eyebrows and Remus snickered. “Anyway, I have decided that we are going.”

“That’s a shocker,” muttered Remus.

“It’s tomorrow,” said Sirius, staring at him pointedly. He glanced at Remus, who looked down immediately, face flushed. James looked between the two of them, growing annoyed.

“So what?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“So it’s a full moon this weekend.”

James’s face fell and his eyes found Remus, who forced an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Okay, well can you do it alone this time?” James asked.

Sirius fumed, his eyes blazing. “Are you seriously that selfish?” he snapped. “Going to a party for some girl where you are unwanted is not more important than helping our friend when we are finally able to.”

James was taken aback. “Come on, Padfoot,” he said, then looked to Remus for help, but only got an apologetic look in return. “Last month went fine, right? You’ve been doing it alone for years now, what’s one more month before we are there with you for good?”

Remus ignored the eyes burning into the side of his face, and concentrated on James. “Actually, you’re right, I will be fine. This is more important, honestly.” James smiled instantly, uncrossing his arms and skipping over to Remus. “I mean, how many chances like this do you get to be close to Lily outside of school? None.”

“None.” James said simultaneously, nodding, before pulling Remus into a hug. Remus smiled and glanced over to Sirius, whose stern expression was unchanged.

“Fine,” he said, “But you’re going alone.”

James pulled away and frowned again, but Remus was the one to answer.

“You should go, Sirius. James will need a wingman more than me.” Sirius didn’t stop frowning.

“That’s bullshit,” he said, and Remus pursed his lips. “We have been working on this since we learned about your condition, and now that we have it all figured out we just abandon you the first chance we get? I won’t do it.” Remus shot him the dirtiest look possible without James noticing. Sirius needed to calm down, it wasn’t rational to react like that. Since when had Remus become more important than James? If he kept acting this way someone was going to figure it out.

“I promise you, it is okay. I want you to go to the party.” He spoke slowly; carefully. Sirius looked hurt on top of the anger, but Remus did his best to ignore it. How could he not understand? _He_ was the one being selfish.

“Fine,” snapped Sirius. “I’ll go to the damn party and help you inappropriately harass our classmate.” James beamed, completely unaffected by the harsh words. He flung his arms around both of them in a tight embrace.

“Thank you, thank you, you are the best!” Remus slowly, carefully looked over James’s shoulder, knowing and dreading what would greet him. Sirius stared back, the pain in his eyes masked with anger. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation they were going to have about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way too long to write this second chapter, but I'm already working on the next one so I'm hoping it won't take as long to post.
> 
> Kind of a boring chapter I guess, but setting up multiple scenes that I'm looking forward to writing. Probably why it took me forever to finish it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads this--it isn't pure smut so I know the audience won't be quite as big. :)  
> I don't already have a plot laid out for this, just feelings and a few scenes, so it is kind of intimidating. Feedback is much appreciated if you liked it (or didn't, but be constructive if that is the case please). <3


	3. Curse of the Blue Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finds Remus in the Shrieking Shack before the party, and the sexy times ensue. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long enough.

The howling wind was almost a comfort at this point, as Remus sat cross-legged in the Shrieking Shack. It wasn’t the full moon quite yet, but right now he wanted to be away from Sirius and James to prevent the former from making a fuss again. Every time there was a silence it seemed like he was arguing with James about the whole damn thing and at this point it was just better to stay away. Out of sight, out of mind.

He sighed and opened one of the books he had taken from the library: _‘Hogwarts, A History’_. It was an interesting text, despite the old language making it somewhat difficult to read, but because of its sheer size Remus had never finished it all the way through. Every time he picked it up he was tempted to start over, but after a good half dozen attempts at just that he decided to start a third of the way in, where he had dropped it last time.

Not even half of a page read, and Remus heard more creaking in the old house than usual and raised his nose from the book to see if it was just his imagination. A large black dog stood in the doorway, watching him. It took a while for it to register, but after a second he exhaled the breath he had been holding in fear and smiled. “I’ll have to get used to that,” he said softly, closing the book.

Sirius padded over to Remus and sat down, tongue lolling happily out of his open muzzle. He placed a paw gently on Remus’s lap and whimpered. “Does this mean you’re not mad at me?” Sirius panted and took a few steps back.

The dog’s face distorted suddenly, looking pained as he crouched into an awkward looking position, his body shifting and contorting unnaturally as his fur disappeared and turned to naked skin. The low howl that filled the room turned into a groan, and after a pained minute Sirius sat before him, panting now out of exhaustion. “That will take some getting used to,” he gasped, holding his bare abdomen. “I don’t know how McGonagall makes it look so easy.” He laughed and leaned back, making Remus blush, which Sirius clearly noticed by the large grin that spread across his face. “And no, I’m not mad at you.”

“Well, you would have a reason to be.”

Sirius shook his head. “No, I’m not even mad at James, just annoyed I guess. In the moment, I was mad, but not anymore. I know how James is, and he isn’t really doing anything more wrong than usual.” He sighed and put an arm around Remus. “I would just much rather be here with you.”

The pressure of the hand grasping his shoulder paired with the knowledge that his gorgeous boyfriend was sitting stark naked next to him made Remus melt. “James doesn’t need to know that though. You two are best friends, and I'm just supposed to be the responsible third wheel who keeps you in line.”

“Right.” Sirius let his arm drop and Remus’s heart fell with it. “It’s not even the fact that I’m missing out on a night with you.” Though that was a factor. “I was really looking forward to trying this out finally.” He gestured to his naked self, which wasn’t helpful really, but Remus understood. After years of hard work James and Sirius were finally Animagi. Peter was still struggling through it, but he would get there eventually. “Not just on my own or with James but with you, the reason we did this in the first place.” It was a sweet thought, but Remus would ask him again how great it was after a few years of the lies and restrictions and the need to schedule everything around the moon. It became very tedious.

“You will have the rest of my life to make up for it. Unless they invent a cure for lycanthropy, which is highly unlikely, you will get to be a dog every single month with your werewolf boyfriend.” All his life, or as long as they lasted. They were just teenagers, but he really did hope it would be forever.

“My _sexy_ werewolf boyfriend.” He trailed a hand up Remus’s thigh, causing a shiver through his whole body. Sirius stopped at his belt and rested there, stringing a finger through one of the loops and biting his lip. “Do you want to make some more pleasant memories of this dank, dark place?”

That smile killed him; it just wasn’t fair for somebody to be that attractive. Remus felt his breath hitch as Sirius crept beneath the hem of his shirt and grazed the skin underneath. The twitch of his cock inside his jeans, just now waking up, was almost painful. It seemed like they never had enough chances to really _be_ with each other with all the other distractions and the need to be careful and secretive.

“Absolutely,” he breathed, leaning back as Sirius worked the shirt up his torso with a hunger in his eyes. A moan escaped his lips as the boy’s tongue danced from the crook of the werewolf’s neck, down his chest, and eventually along his hip bones and just below his belly button. Remus was painfully aware of the mouth less than an inch above his throbbing dick, and even his loud moans weren’t enough to release that tension.

Without warning he shot up and pushed Sirius back, straddling his hips and holding him down with an outstretched hand. Fire danced behind his eyes as their lips locked hard and he ran his hands all along his boyfriend’s naked body.

Sirius was the first to pull away, his smile flushed red. “I like this aggressive version of you, Moony,” he grinned, trailing a single finger down his chest. “It’s sexy.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” he growled, and Sirius obliged. No matter how hard he kissed or sucked or bit he couldn’t be satisfied; no matter how much he touched Sirius, or how firmly he pressed their bodies together, he couldn’t get close enough. After what felt like an hour of desperate sexual agitation his hand wrapped around Sirius’s cock, veins protruding so far Remus thought they might burst. He licked his lips, literally salivating at the thought of putting it deep into his mouth.

But this time, for whatever reason, he didn’t think it would be enough. He wanted Sirius to be _inside_ of him.

As if he could read those thoughts, his eyes widened, and with a quick glance out the only partially curtained window, Sirius fell onto his back. “FUCK.” He looked as if he was in physical pain as he raised a hand to cover his face.

Remus sat back, his face falling. “You have to go, don’t you.” Sirius said something unintelligible into his palm. It was all just enough to break the mood, but it didn’t do much to soften his cock. “It’s okay,” he said. “Probably better anyway, to not give into my feral instincts or whatever.” Sirius groaned loudly into his hand and let out a few fake sobs.

“Why the fuck are you making me go to this stupid fucking thing?” He asked after sitting up and brushing the hair out of his face. Remus couldn’t help but laugh at his miserable pout; Sirius always got so grumpy when faced with the prospect of sexual dissatisfaction.

“Because you can’t let James down. Not now.” Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and Sirius sighed, nearly falling into it. “You’re a good friend.”

“I guess I should get some fucking clothes then.” He stood up and looked out the window. “Do you think anyone will notice if I just summon them here? They’ll just think it’s the ghosts, right?” Remus laughed, and he sighed. “Okay, I’m leaving.” It took ages for him to pull himself completely up, but Remus wasn’t complaining about the show of muscles rippling slowly under his perfect skin with each change in position.

“Sirius,” Remus called from the floor, as he finally reached the doorway. Sirius waited, not completely turning around. “When it’s over, you’ll know where to find me.”

Sirius grinned that enchanting grin and Remus swooned. When he was gone, he looked around sadly at his discarded books. _'Hogwarts, A History'_ was a great read, but it could do nothing for blue balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a horrible tease--I promise they will have sex eventually but it might take some time. I wasn't actually intending for anything sexual to happen here. It was going to be more of dialogue making-up, except I realized quickly that Sirius wasn't going to hold any grudge against his lovely wolf so that was pointless. Then one thing led to another...
> 
> I like the idea of Remus getting really riled up and horny around the full moon. It just makes sense to me.
> 
> Anyway, I seem to be on a sort of roll, so hopefully the next chapter will come tomorrow? Yes? Don't get used to it though, because I start my new job this Monday.
> 
> As always, I love you all and thank you so much for reading!!! Comments/kudos/honestly just views are always so, so appreciated! It is my fuel, aside from the wonderfulness that is this couple. Mwah! <3


End file.
